1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding structure including a braid formed in a tubular shape, and a wire harness formed by adopting this shielding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage wire harness for making electrical connection between devices installed in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is specifically disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-339933. JP-A-2005-339933 is proposed by the present applicant. Description will hereinafter be made briefly.
In FIGS. 7A and 7B, a wire harness 1 is configured to include plural high-voltage electric wires 2, a braid shielding member 3 with which the plural high-voltage electric wires 2 are collectively covered, a shield shell 4 fixed to a shield case of a device (not shown), an annular member 5 held in the braid shielding member 3, and a band 8 whose diameter is shortened with tightening) of a bolt 6 and a nut 7. The annular member 5 and the band 8 are used in the case of fixing a distal end 9 of the braid shielding member 3 to an annular part 10 of the shield shell 4.
The braid shielding member 3 is made of a tubular braided conductor, and has a body part 11 and the distal end 9 continuous with this body part 11. The distal end 9 is formed so that an inside diameter of the distal end 9 becomes larger than an inside diameter of the body part 11. Concretely, the distal end 9 is formed so as to push out the inside diameter. The distal end 9 is formed in a double structure by folding this distal end 12 to the axial inside. This double structure is formed so as to have an outside distal end portion 13 and an inside distal end portion 14. The distal end 9 is formed so that the range as shown by reference numeral D corresponds to the distal end 9. The inside distal end portion 14 formed by the fold to the inside is formed in the range of reference numeral D.
In order to fix the distal end 9 of the braid shielding member 3 to the annular part 10 of the shield shell 4, work of inserting the braid shielding member 3 into the shield shell 4 is done so that the annular member 5 is first arranged between the outside distal end portion 13 and the inside distal end portion 14 and also the annular part 10 is positioned inside the inside distal end portion 14. When the annular part 10 is next crimped and tightening work of the band 8 is finally done from the outside of the outside distal end portion 13 according to a position of the annular part 10, the fixing is completed.